


Lazy Morning

by Sumi



Series: Cheska Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sam is a Little Shit, but a helpful little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: She laughed, despite the pleasure coiling low in her belly. “Always one with words.” Cheska felt ready to burst with every snap of Jaal's hips.This probably wasn't what Lexi intended when she ordered Cheska to take it easy. At least, Cheska stayed in bed. That had to count for something.“Cheska, I think Dr. T’Perro would agree that sexual intimacy falls under the definition of physical activity,”SAM said over their private channel with the worst timing ever.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I wrote m/f smut. Usually I'm writing f/f... and m/m is a thing of the past it seems, haha (no reason but I haven't written it in awhile). A warning that this is self beta'd but I will put up a beta'd version once my wife looks it over.
> 
> Enjoy the story while I go hide under my bed and ignore my anxiety.

They lay in Cheska's bed, the door to her quarters securely locked thanks to SAM. It was the first night after defeating the Archon and the first time in a long time, Cheska could actually sleep in. Things still needed to be done but after pushing herself so hard, Lexi gave strict orders to take it easy. For once in her life, Cheska wouldn't argue with a Doctor’s orders.

Cheska lay tangled in her sheets that morning, not ready to get up and start her inevitable Pathfinder duties for the day. Jaal lay directly behind Cheska, her back pressed against the front of his body. She felt Jaal starting to stir minutes earlier but didn't want to spoil the rare morning off by speaking.

In the end Jaal broke the silence with an unexpected question. “Are you considered small among your species?” he asked, accent very thick that morning. Jaal lifted a few short strands of her hair, absentmindedly stroking them between the two of his fingers that were not fused together. “I have seen many of your kind since your Initiative came but you appear… shorter than most, darling”

“Why the sudden interest in my height?” Cheska shifted slightly in Jaal’s embrace, dark brown meeting those intense blue eyes. She noticed the fascination with her hair early on. The fascination intensified when Jaal discovered what it looked like wet. Months later, it still remained much to Cheska’s amusement.

“Simply an inquiry, dearest,” Jaal murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the strands of hair he’d previously been touching. “You interest me.”

How Jaal had a way with words. It always left Cheska at a loss of what to say or afraid she wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence. Best to just answer Jaal's question. “Compared to the average human woman, I'm considered to be on the short side. Matios likes to say I'm smol and he's tol.”

The expression on Jaal's face was one of complete confusion. “I am afraid I do not understand, Cheska. Is this another idiom?”

“It’s human slang that refers to one who is short and one who is tall,” Cheska answered with a laugh. “My brother would probably use it to describe us.”

Jaal nodded. “Ah, I think I understand and while I agree, I can think of better words to describe you, Taoshay.”

“Such as?” she asked, heart skipping a beat. Against Cheska's backside was the beginnings of an erection. A spark of pleasure (not a result of Angaran bioelectricity) shot straight to her sex, making Cheska squeeze her thighs together.

“Beautiful, special, --.” Between each word, Jaal kissed Cheska's exposed skin that the blanket didn't cover. One of the words Cheska's translator failed to pick up but she paid it no mind. She was more preoccupied with the wet trail Jaal continued to leave on her body with each kiss.

He rolled Cheska onto her back, mirroring the actions he took on their date at the waterfall. They'd been together plenty of times since then; all memorable but every moment with Jaal was, really.

Cheska's breath hitched when Jaal's mouth grazed her clit. He sucked at it gently, those fingers fused together pushing at Cheska's entrance. “Jaal, I'm all for a lazy morning but I'd like you inside me sooner rather than later.”

“I live to fulfill your desires Taoshay but I ask that you grant me the pleasure of hearing you sing for me,” Jaal murmured before crooking his fingers and sucking hard on Cheska's clit.

This indeed made Cheska sing. She cried out, back arching at the sudden influx of pleasure running through her body. The impending orgasm was no surprise. While coming down from it, Jaal pushed his cock inside, drawing more sounds from Cheska that Jaal would most definitely describe as lovely.

Cheska wrapped her legs around Jaal’s waist and locked her ankles together. It shifted their position a little, forcing Jaal further inside. She didn't want the fullness feeling to go away.

“Ah, dearest,” Jaal moaned between thrusts. “You feel so lovely around my cock.”

She laughed, despite the pleasure coiling low in her belly. “Always one with words.” Cheska felt ready to burst with every snap of Jaal's hips. 

This probably wasn't what Lexi intended when she ordered Cheska to take it easy. At least, Cheska stayed in bed. That had to count for something.

_“Cheska, I think Dr. T’Perro would agree that sexual intimacy falls under the definition of physical activity,”_ SAM said over their private channel with the worst timing ever. 

The sudden statement nearly brought Cheska into a fit of laughter. Jaal aimed a particularly hard thrust at that spot inside her so the amusement instantly flew from her mind. 

She never forgot about her connection with SAM. By now SAM was an integral part of Cheska's being. During moments like this, however, Cheska's mind remained preoccupied with only thoughts of Jaal. Leave it to SAM to make such a comment when Jaal was currently blowing her mind. Also very unlikely for Cheska to argue back with SAM during such a moment.

All thoughts of the snarky AI Cheska shared a headspace faded when a second orgasm hit. Cheska could feel Jaal's bioelectricity aimed directly at her clit. He'd done it before and it always proved to feel amazing.

Jaal followed Cheska's example just seconds after she came. He gently pulled out, lying back in the spot he formally occupied. Immediately Cheska shifted so they lay pressed together again. She was sticky and sweaty which would definitely be cause for a shower later but for now Cheska remained content to lay with Jaal.

“Cheska, I must inform you that there is an incoming message from Director Tann.”

She groaned. “SAM give me the severity level of the message. Is it absolutely necessary for me to respond right away?”

“The message is very inconsequential, Pathfinder. No harm will come about if you ignore it.”

“Then shelve the message, SAM,” Cheska said without a second of hesitation.

“Done, Pathfinder. You and Jaal will have at least another hour alone.”

Jaal chuckled. “Thank you, SAM.”

She could not agree more with that sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> A screenshot of [Cheska](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/post/161239073171/my-custom-fryder-on-mea-better-known-as-cheska) if you're curious.
> 
> Follow me over at tumblr. Link is [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com)


End file.
